The amulets and the evil forces
by Carmeles
Summary: As xavier josh and dan find out what the worlds coming to they get a little amulet to show them the ways of there adventure
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1

The legends of the amulets

Today was the weirdest day for me we were all sitting in our class room, my school likes to be private so it's in a mountain somewhere, So trains pass by once and awhile, by 3:13 a train passed by, It was silver and didn't look even 2 years old, It was going pretty slow since this is a school area, Everyone ran to the window and were freaking out about it, like they never saw a train me and Josh just sat from out seats looking out the window, josh is small boy by the age of 14, and this is a 7th grade class, he was held back last year. As the train went by I saw a girl, she really didn't look a year older then me, But when she looked at the side of the train to the point she can see what's in the front, Her face was white, She started to scream, Everyone was looking to see what was going on "A Train is going to hit them!" one shouted "There not going to make it!!" one moaned and Ashley was crying. I ran to the window, And that's what a saw, A black train with some kind of orb on the top, For some reason I felt fear, This fear took control of me, I loss my hole feelings of my bones skin anything this fear made me crawl into a ball on the ground. I felt more then fear I felt evil "devils train" I whispered "Devils Train!!!" I shouted so loud that anyone could have heard "What are you doing?, snap out of it Xavier" that was my name. I hated that name, I preferred people called me Damien or Tony or something anything but Xavier. School was finished and everyone went out I went to go look at the black train, it was gone, It was either stolen or evil doesn't want me figuring out what's going on, I looked at a piece of the train I saw something carved in blood, It reads: Don't get to close or you might end up like she did. I got the fear again but this time it didn't control me, Josh passed me by "Josh come over here" as josh came up to me he looked around at the train " yeah?" " look do you see what I see?" I pointed toward the blood "No what is it?" " never mind, Ill come over to your house today okay?" " okay." he walked away, I looked up at the sky, And for some reason a light was shining right toward a little hill, I ran over there, there was a little trap door I was about to open it when I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I jumped, and turn expecting a demon or something, But it was my friends Dan and Josh, Dan was my best friend. " What are you doing here? " I asked " Do we need to ask to follow one of our friends, Come on lets check out what's inside" said Dan " okay " I said, There's no way im going to mess with the super-natural alone, I opened the trap door and went in same did Dan and Josh, we had to crawl through to get around I think I saw some demon eyes once or twice but I get this when im scared, When we got to the end it was circled I lit a left over candle that was just in my pocket I also had my parents lighter, I lit it and there was nothing there " what a rip!" yelled josh " I know" said Dan " I was for sure there would be something special." Then all of a sudden a knock of wind took out my candle "Wind in a tunnel?" said Dan, then I lit the candle again then there was a platform hold three boxes "how did this get there?" I said " I don't know but I think we should take them" said Dan, But instead of us taken them they levitated to us I grabbed the one that came to me it reads on the top: One who assassin's the dark, Then came Dan's " One who weakens the dark, mine says how about you josh?" "mine says 'one who holds down the dark" " we all should leave " I said, And that we did.


	2. Page 2

As we went back home I looked at the case I knew it must be holding something but.. How do I open such things? I mumbled over over to myself of what it says "one who assassins the dark, What does it mean?" I thought maybe I should do this in the morning, So I went to sleep though the haunting memory of the train repeated in my head it drove me insane, So I stopped trying to sleep, But eventually I did sleep, While asleep a flash from train happened again but this time I saw that she had a amulet on her also, Instantly I jumped " Oh my god!" I yelled running for my pants, " I got to back there " I quickly ran back to the train, What is weird is I saw Josh and Dan there " Hey, What are you guys doing here?" " A dream" They both replied in unity, I picked up a laying amulet case there it was written down " One who commands evil " This wasn't the amulets like us, Its pure evil, What is this? some kind of sign "Whoa this is getting a little to scary for my skin" Said Dan " Shut up "   
I said " Do you hear that? " " Yeah it sounds like some kind of rumbling" Soon a train that's light glow so dark and evil yet so bright was heading right at us "AHHH!" we all screamed " But then another train was coming my amulet was glowing, Then a scythe came out of the amulet case it was huge, I grabbed it and jabbed it in-between of the train's nothing seemed to happen expect they collided into my scythe and they did explode, The dark evil train disappeared so did the other train that glowed Wight we just stared there at nothing... We didn't know what to expect.

Authors note: Hello some out there who might like this story yes it is short but it will be more after this, After this will be chapter two, I hope you liked this short page of a story.


End file.
